Scared of losing you
by tenshi-yuna
Summary: Megumi is about to leave, what made her take that decision?What would Yahiro do? YahiroxMegumi


**Authors' note:** OMG I was so nervous to publish this one shot, first of all because I'm a beginner. Second, because English is not my first language. And finally because I'm terrible at grammar (even in Spanish, English, and the little I know of Japanese… annoying little particles). So, sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I really tried hard to correct most of them. Anyway, I will really appreciate your comments to become a better writer, but please don't be rude. This story is based in the manga.

Clarifications just in case…

/Megumi s writing/

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts"_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story, only the plot.

She wanted to be left alone. There was no one more in the room. It would take thirty more minutes for the airplane to be ready. She was in the airport, in an exclusive V.I.P waiting room when suddenly, the door made a loud sound and Yahiro entered the room panting and clearly anxious. The first thing that crossed Megumi's mind was to run, but Yahiro immediately ran after her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Yahiro demanded once he could catch her hand and made her stop running. Now they were just in the middle of the corridor that leaded to the entrance of a plane, the Yamamotos exclusive airplane.

Megumi was trying to stop the flow of the tears that were falling from her eyes, refusing to see Yahiro in the eye and struggling to get away from his grip.

Yahiro tightened his grip as Megumi struggled. Suddenly, Megumi lost her force; she just relaxed without saying a word. She understood that it was useless to continue struggling; "_Yahiro is a really insisting person_."

"Please… I need to know…" Yahiro said in gentler tone of voice but somehow more hurt. "you were just about to go without even telling me why"

Megumi didn't respond, her bangs covering her eyes and the tears were not flowing anymore. She stayed quiet and didn't move. Yahiro took a few steps closer to be right in front of her.

"Yahiro…please don't do this" Megumi whispered. Yahiro felt his heart sank when Megumi slowly looked up and focus in his eyes with some tears in the corners of her own. Megumi tried to smile, what made Yahiro thud and even forget about the fact that she used her voice. He really wanted an answer from her.

" You told me that your parents took you to a wedding interview" Megumi said in a low tone of voice. Indeed, the parents of Yahiro made him go to a wedding interview because they wanted his son to marry a person that could benefit the family business. "I agreed because you were in all your right, we are not a true couple. We only pretended to be because of my mom". He felt annoyed at the sound of the word _pretend_, and then he just noticed how much she was using her voice. He automatically pointed her sketchbook "Use your sketch book to continue with this… don't hurt your voice". Megumi lowered her head, Yahiro let go Megumis wrist, but didnt move from his place. Megumi began writing in some pages, Yahiro waited patiently.

/I'm sorry. I made you go through so much trouble/ Yahiro was about to speak, but Megumi immediately turned the page.

/I met her/ He gasped in surprise, and Megumi took advantage of that to continue turning the pages. /It impressed me how much she resembles Akira-chan/. He clenched his fists once he finished reading.

/I don't want to be a burden anymore. I think she could definitely make you happy. / He sighed, trying to relax and looked away. His voice sounded serious and somehow angry. "You… really are a mess."

Megumi sighed and was about to walk away, but then he started to talk again. "How can you tell what makes me happy and what not". Megumi looked at Yahiro with surprise and nervousness_._

"It made happy when you talked to me about your voice." Megumi was shocked and stayed silent. Yahiro faced her, determination reflected in his eyes as he watched her.

"It made me happy when you sang to me. It made me happy when you told me to be more honest about my feelings for Akira. It made happy when you let me help you with your presentation in front of the producer, and not just because it has fun to tease you and write in your face". Megumi comically frowned at hearing that last part, what made Yahiro contain a little laugh, but after a short silence his cheeks turned rosy as he looked away. "It made me happy that you confessed to me. It made me happy pretending being your boyfriend, and meet your mother… "

Megumi was surprised and her face was now red, Yahiro took a deep breath and embarrassed but determinate, he looked at Megumi. "It was you who helped me to forgive myself and move on." He got closer to her, until he could feel her breath on his face, tenderly putting a hand on her cheek, he really wanted to feel her close "_please don't let karino pop out of nowhere, not now" _a small though crossed yahiros mind for a second, but all his worries vanished once he saw trough Megumis big beautiful brown orbs. He was scared of losing her, the mere thought of her leaving made him realize how much she mean to him, he loves her. "It was you who helped me find happiness, and I want to help you find yours" He closed the distance between their lips, she responded to the kiss with the same gentleness, it was a soft kiss, full of meaning.

Once they separated, they were extremely happy but shy. When their eyes met, they looked away with rosy cheeks. After a short moment of silence to calm their pulse, Yahiro looked at Megumi with a smirk on his face as she was still trying to recover.

"Megumi" He called her, she looked at him shyly.

"You had won the game, since the very first date"

**Authors' note:**

Tadashi: HMNHNMMHNMMM!

Tenshiyuna: Sorry for tying you up in that chair and putting tape on your mouth, Tadashi-kun. But I had to make sure you won't do your unexpected and clashing mood appearances. (sweet/evil smile). True that you only did it in the anime, but I had to make sure you didn't now. _It really sounds as something you could do._

Ehem… Hope you all enjoyed this little one shot, sorry if yahiro seemed a little OC. Please R&R!

Tadashi: HM MN HMNHM NM?

Tenshiyuna: yeah, I guess I can untie you now…. or maybe later…

(Tadashi with waterfall eyes)

Tenshiyuna: hahaha, just kidding.


End file.
